The objectives are to further the pre-clinical development of unique two-photon activated Photodynamic Therapy (PTD) triads that incorporate a photosensitizer, a tumor receptor targeting group, and an imaging functionality, providing a noninvasive treatment of recurrent and refractory Head and Neck (H&N) tumors deep below the skin surface, in an outpatient setting.